Mario and Sonic's Christmas 2
by midnightownage
Summary: Many things come only once a year. Christmas is one of those things. Along with possibly a community of Tuba Fanatics gathering and playing the Tuba. But Mario, Sonic and their Many friends are back for another Christmas. How's Mega man doing? will he and the other robots be lost like that year? Will Sonic finally get more Sega master system games? Find out, assuming you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic's Christmas 2

Chapter 1: Stories that would bring a family together in a nice warm living room

Author's note: I most likely won't have this done before the 25th. But i'll try to get this story done before the end of 2014. I am gonna be play lots of smash 4 with 7 other friends for most of the break. That's right, I've got enough friends to call over and they'll all come over on one day 9 times out of 10. and I even have the Gamecube Adapter. But enough braging, Here's the second Xmas with Mario, Sonic and their many friends!

It was 5pm. Mario and Luigi had made it to the house that was extremely Familiar because of all the good times he and his many friends have had.

"We're back Luigi"

"Indeed Mario, and it's good to be back."

They kicked the snow off their shoes, took them off and had seat along with a short conversation with the others.

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Sonia, Manic, Peach Luigi and Mario all gathered around the couches in the living room and talked.

Oh man, Only 5 days left till Christmas. It's gonna be great seeing we won't have to worry about the robots the same way we did last year. said Luigi

What did Happen with Mega man, Protoman, Bass and Roll last year? asked Blaze

Oh Roll was fine, The others got lost in a forest and we found them in blocks of solid ass ice there. It was a close call. said Luigi

Indeed, But Dr light builds his robots to last. Although Bass was made by Wily. said Peach.

Sonic, I See there's not a lot under the tree eh? said Mario

Yea. But Shadow, Rouge, Daisy and Team chaotix are out for some minor Christmas shopping. They said it was all personal stuff they're buying, But I have my doubts on that.

Dont we all do? especially at a time of shopping like today? said Knuckles

Ya got a point Knucklehead. Chuckled Sonic

Hey! don't call me that!

Alright, Relax yourself. said Sonic

Hey I got an idea! How about we tell a few stories about something crazy or odd we've experienced over our life? I'm sure Sonic, Mario, Tails and Luigi would probably have some really fucking interesting ones. said Blaze

Oh why not! I've got a good one for you all. said Sonic

"Unless you've played Sonic shuffle, The only ones who would remember this are Tails, Knuckles and Amy. There was one point were the 4 of us went to a place called Maginary world and met "Lumina Flowlight" . However the lesser known time when I first met her was one night."

"That night I was sleeping and Imagining/Dreaming about running away from a train. The train was no match for my speed and I encounter what I first thought was a Chaos emerald. But when that Fairy (better known as Lumina") came out, I was told that the "Chaos emerald" was called the "Precioustone". I was told that the 4 of us were gonna save Maginary world."

"I was up to the idea, But the stone shattered in my dream, and woke me up shocked. But the second I woke up I see Lumina, Even more shocked because I though she was just a dream. I was told that what was going on was "quite real" and that It was time to save Maginary world. (Author's note: this is from Archie Sonic #92)"

I remember bout half of that. said Tails

What's the half you don't remember? asked Manic

Sonic's Dream, Need I say more Manic?

Guess not.

Have you heard from Lumina since then? asked Daisy

Nope, Me and my friends have met all kinds of colorful characters in our days. Can't really expect us to keep in touch with them. said Sonic

Amen to that. said Amy

I've got to tell a tale to tell. A tale that not even Daisy knows about. said Luigi

Diasy just simply turned her head towards Luigi before he started telling his story

"I remember I had to go looking for Mario, After all he was missing. But I thought there was gonna be some adventure that I and Yoshi were used to. But Instead I'm going around this xtremely grey looking city where the people there fucking expect me to bring king kong back to empire state building because the koopas had stolen King kong."

Omg, Yes. That was from fucking "Mario is missing". said Mario

But how did that all happen? asked Sonic

I remember entering a castle of some sorts, going down a pipe and then ending up in that city. It was quite stupid and odd. said Luigi

Say Manic? you got anything to say? asked Tails

Well I do have a short little story, I guess I'll go then.

I somehow beat the first 2 levels of Double Dragon on the Atari 2600 one night. I was really damn sleepy, But i guess my random movements of my hands in my confused and very close to dreaming state help be kinda own that unplayable mess of a game. I've even got proof on 16 mm film.

Manic set up his 16 mm device, Tails dimmed the lights and they all watched Manic somewhat own the atari 2600 version of Double dragon.

How come you were recording this? asked Blaze

I was in a very confused and close to dreaming state, I really didn't pay attention to what I was doing. said Manic

I don't know what to think of this. Probably because I barely a gamer. said Sonia

Well hey, I didn't expect all of you to have an opinion, Though I do actually wonder what Wanda and Charmy think of this.

You know, l'm probably the only one who noticed this but I don't think the 2600's Radio F cable was fully hooked up. The picture kept on blinking and some graphics were cut in half at times. said Mario

Well I'm assuming that's because of what was my current state. said Manic

did your current state make you decide to play the Atari 2600? asked Knuckles

Well, No actually. But that state is what most likely made me play Double Dragon.

Atleast you didn't play E.T said Luigi

After that, Everybody went to play some Saturn Bomberman untill Mario had brought up an idea for Sonic.

Hey Sonic

Yea Mario

I was think just for shits and giggles, we could you know. Kinda sorta decorate the outside of the house. I've got some of this red, green, gold and Sliver spalkly ribbon thingy and some christmas tree light that actually don't look good on a actual christmas tree...at all.

Consider it done Mario, even with the snow out there I'll be able to get this done in a flash!

Sonic then zoomed out of the house.

heheheh, Hey said Flash. Get it? ya know like the superhero? said Silver

Oh yea that's real funny. said Mario

Sonic gave the house some christmas cheer in no time and it looked great.

I've already got a feeling that this Xmas will be better than last year. Infact Charmy's coming home right now it seems. But why is he by himself? Guess i'll go say hi t him then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The kind of Troubles with Snow and Ice that would be quite something to deal with.

Charmy my man! what's up? And where's Espio, Vector, Shadow and Rouge?

They're still in the Van. Which is currently in need of some minor reapirs that I'm sure Tails will be able to fix in no time. Also the van and many other cars are blocked due to and Icy road path that was closed and an Ice slide collsape.

So ice is fucking everybody's night up huh? Well I'll get a few people and then I guess we'll head over there then.

1 minute later

I can't say I'm good with Cars at all Sonic. said Tails

oh, Well who is?

Manic, Mario and Luigi are quite good with Cars. And I've got the tools that might help. Let's check out the scene of horror.

it can't be as horrible as these brunt Xmas cookies. said Silver

What? asked Tails

Peach brunt these cookies pretty badly, ugh.

Well I'm sorry Silver, but since you're not going to eat those why not decorate the tree with Blaze? said Peach

Well that's an idea. Weather it's a good one or a bad one is yet to be answered. said Silver

Tails, Mario, Manic, Sonic, Charmy and Sonia (because she didn't have anything else to do) then set off to see what the hell was going on beyond yonder!

A road that was not too far away from an enterance to a highway was blocked by Ice and the other enterance had way too slippery roads.

A salt truck was busy placing salt to melt the ice but nothing was happening when it came to the ice that had slid on the road.

Shadow, can't you like, Chaos control us outta here or something? asked Vector

Well I don't have any chaos emeralds so... No.

It could be worse Vector, Today could have been Christmas and one of us could be seriously hurt. said Rouge

Well thankfully that's not the case but, god damn. I wanna go home.

If only Wanda was here, She'd help us greatly despite her odd limted powers. said Shadow

Well Shadow, there's still some hope, Look. said Espio

Shadow, Rouge, Espio and Vector could see Mario, Luigi, Sonia, Sonic, Tails and Manic in the distance. As they were heading to road snow had fallen off a cliff blocking more of the road. They just simply went around the snow, but it did kinda shock them as they had to stop when the snow fell on the road.

What the hell. said Tails

Great, more bullshit preventing us from going home. said Shadow

It seems so, but that's why i brought these guys along Shadow. Mario and Manic can have a look at the Van. While the rest of us take care of the snow and ice.

Luigi wanted to use a fire flower to dispose of the snow and ice, but instead they had hot coal.

The men in the salt truck and everybody else watch as the ice melted quickly has hot coal was dumped everywhere. Sonic spindashed through the snow bank many times untill the snow had blow away in the wind.

Ugh. God I'm fucking cold. said Sonic

Want a hot coal to warm you up? joked Manic

haha, very funny. said Sonic

There was 1 hot coal left, so Manic just tossed it to the icy road. It barely help, but atleast now the cars were able to get a move on. The person running the salt truck thanked Manic and then went on his way.

I'm waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting. said Sonic

Relax Sonic, me and Mario are doing our best here. said Manic

Hey Manic, have a look at this. said Mario

Mario showed Manic a somewhat big microphone that had a eggman logo on it.

What is this? the Sonic boom TV series? Why is there an Eggman microphone in the van? asked Tails

Perhaps Eggman or Bowser had something to do with this? said Mario

Or maybe he just needed a place to dump all his failed and usless bullshit. said Sonic

That's more likely. said Mario

Well I know Eggman a lot more then you Mario. said Sonic

Yup. said Mario

So, shall we be on our way? asked Rouge

With that said, they all left the area. above where the accident happened was Dingo, Sleet and Fawful

Huh, You actually did something right Dingo and with great timing. said Fawful

I did? I mean yea! I did! said Dingo

Well yea I suppose he did help, But all it was, was delaying Sonic and the everybody else getting home. If that damn Wanda didn't leave us imagen all the great things we could do with her. said Sleet

Perhaps next time we're here, we could do something like this again to be rid of Mario and Sonic. said Dingo

Eh, don't hold your breath on it. It's too much of a close call. said Sleet

Sleet's got a point, hmm. I guess it's best if we leave then. said Fawful

You're right, we might as well enjoy our Christmas. said Sleet as they started walking home

you know my dad always ruined my fucking christmas. said Dingo

Wonderful, Now move on from that and try not to ruin our fucking Christmas. said Sleet.

When Sonic, Mario and the gang got back, dinner was waiting. They all sat down to chat and eat as expected.

Could you pass me the chicken wings Rouge? asked Mario

Sure thing Mario. Man, look at all this food, it's as if it's already our Christmas dinner. said Rouge

Well there are a lot of us and we don't always eat at the same time. said Daisy.

True, and it's been quite a long day for Me, Shadow and Team chaotix. said Rouge

Hey Sonic! do you keep your vodka and gin in the kitchen? asked Silver

What? I don't drink those things.

oh, Well what about you Mario? you got any gin or vodka?

No, but if you really want some we could get some tomorrow.

But the only place that sells gin nearby is down town. said Silver

Yes indeed, and that's where we're gonna go tomorrow. said Mario

The robots should be downtown too. said Sonic

Why downtown of all places? asked Luigi

Maybe they wanted to do some sight seeing. said Blaze

But what about Wanda? When is she coming over? asked Amy

Not sure. Mario and Luigi are the ones who really keep in touch with her. said Sonic

I wonder if she celebrates Christmas in her world. said Knuckles

Well wonder bout that Later, in the mean time could you pass me the pineapple knux? asked Manic

sure thing Manic. Knux, he really couldn't have fucking just said "Knuckles"?

Knuckles had said the last bit too himself though...quietly.

Meanwhile with Wario and Waluigi

Look at that work of art. said Wario

Meh, it's the best christmas tree we've had, but even so it's not very good. said Waluigi

It's got gifts though.*sighs, Out of all the people sonic and Mario hang out with. I really wish Wanda had joined us. said Wario

Meh, after all the trouble you caused her, it's xtremely unlikely that she would have hanged around with us. said Waluigi

Random passenger 1: What are you 2 guys talking about

Random passenger 2: yea, oh and are we gonna have our christmas dinner at boston pizza?

Well what we are talking about isn't important to you, and maybe we could go to Boston pizza if you paid rent more often! said Waluigi

Random passenger 1: Yea but hard times brought us here.

Random passenger 2: Sure we had money ourselves to travel places and all but... we're not always gonna have money

Well just, pay us the $15 you owe us before the end of the year alright? said Wario

Random passenger 1: alright don't fuss about it, or you'll get a fucking heart attack.

Random passenger 2: Ohh, i think our Mac and cheese is ready, well. Bye for now guys!

Man, I kinda sorta almost forgot these 2 were renting the basement. said Wario


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The kind of vist downtown you may or may not have seen coming.

Author's note: Wow, My first chapter of 2015, yay? Hopefully i'll get this story done before the 21st of January.

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house

Humbug! yelled Shadow

Eh? said Sonic

That was awfully random Shadow. said Mario

Well... I know it was. Only said it because I felt that it gives well how should i put it? It gives a scene of christmas cheer although I don't really care for christmas.

Do you dislike or hate it? asked Mario

No, just not crazy about it, at all.

Well that's fine with me, no reason to like base that into some sort of plot of anything like that. said Mario

Well said Mario, well said. said Sonic

That night Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy layed in bet and they talked and Talked.

You know I don't think I mentioned this yet but... I'm in the mood to get some More Sega master system games. said Sonic

eh? asked Tails

Yea. it's a great system IMO. I'd love to get some games like Zillion, Gangster town, Astro Warrior, Running battle stuff like that. said Sonic

But we can all agree the Nintendo entertainment system was better. right? said Luigi

Definitly. said Tails

oh yes. said Amy

For sure. said Knuckles

Well yea ya got me there. The Nintendo entertainment system was better. said Sonic

Don't you need the Light phaser for Gangster town? said Mario

Yea you do actually, hopefully I can get my hands on that. Along with another Light phaser games. said Sonic

Man, this is just so unreal. A christmas that seems to be going really freaking well. said Knuckles

Yea. With the way the Mega man, Proto man and Bass are now. They'd be able to get outta a pinch with little effort. said Amy

Just then. A bang came from the kitchen. No one awake had notice but Espio had came in asking everyone if they heard the bang.

You heard the bang and you were asleep? asked Amy

Indeed Amy. We must check it out. said Espio

But how come we couldn't hear it? and plus we were awake? asked Amy

Well Amy, Let's just say that my personality involves being aware of all kinds of shit via my 5 senses. said Espio

Which that personality didn't happen till Sonic heroes I can tell ya that. said Knuckles

Well the Sega 32X was well. Meh I've got nothing say anymore. said Espio

Cliffhangers anyone? said Luigi

Nah, I'd rather not hang on something that determins my life or death. said Tails as everyone walked out of the room.

Later...

Alright what's going on here, I'm tired as hell this better be good. said Mario

Well what is it then? asked Knuckles

It looks like it's just a broken wooden selve. said Amy

Atleast the cans didn't explode. besides, I don't think many stores have Cranberry sauce in stock. said Mario

I've noticed You're like one out of myabe like 4 of us that actually really like Cranberrry Sauce. said Sonic

Who are the other 3? asked Luigi

Vector, Charmy and Rouge. said Sonic

After that, everyone went back to bed expect Espio

"Hmm, there's no way that could have been just the selve. It's as if my inner hidden sixth sense thinks Wanda might be around"

Espio looked around a little bit and even looked a little bit outside.

"Well I guess Wanda isn't here, I hope we can get a hold of her Tomorrow. God it's fucking cold out here.

Next morning everyone had set off for downtown. Christmas decoratings and signs mentioning Christmas sales were everywhere. Not to mention snow and lots of people in lines.

Isn't there also like a Santa parade of something? asked Blaze

It don't happen in this area, and for good reasons. said Shadow

why? asked Blaze

Because nobody thinks Santa is real here. said Shadow

It would still be nice to have a parade. said Blaze

Well Blaze, just think of the lines has a Parade... somehow. said Rouge.

So Espio? did you continue looking around the house after we went back to bed last night? asked Amy

Yes, I was really damn sure that Wanda was there. My inner hidden sixth sense was telling me that. said Espio

OH you and your senses. said Amy

Well whatever. Hey Sonic? where you reckon we'll find Mega man, Proto man, Roll and Bass? asked Espio

Somewhere in an area where they sell weapons and clothes. said Sonic

Clothes? what do they wanna get us some ugly ass sweaters or something? said Shadow

Nope, That's just where they'll 95% be. said Sonic

Mega man, Proto man, Roll and Bass where in a small little store that sold guns, ammo and rocket laucher pieces.

Man, Look at all this shit. said Proto man

It's unreal that they were able to fit all this stuff in this small store. said Roll

I'm not the only one hearing chatter and sounds in the back room right? said Bass

Well no, you're not. But don't worry about it Bass. said Mega man

In the back room.

"What the hell? where am I? what is this place?"

Wanda looked around, the room was dark and cramped, she they proceed to try and kick the door down.

Oh look, banging... said Bass

Is someone having sex back there are what? said Proto man

"Why would they have sex right againist a door in which the door could fling op..."

Before Bass could finish, Wanda went soaring into the room. Everyone starred at her.

Do I need Dr light to check my eyes or... said Mega man

Why were you in there? asked Roll

I guess that's where the portal was place somehow. said Wanda

I didn't see that coming. said Bass

Meanwhile Sonic, Mario and the gang were outside freezing and still looking for the place.

You know what you get when you add another letter to the phrase "Ho Ho Ho" said Manic

What? asked Charmy

Hot Hot Hot, and that's something i'd like to experince right now. said Manic

Charmy didn't know what to say. He couldn't have said anything because Mario was talking

"Alright everyone, no need to fuss We're almost there."

Hold on a minute, I'd never thought i'd see this place have a Christmas sale. said Shadow

eh? This store having a christmas sale? what do you say me and you go check out Shadow? said Knuckles

Seems good to me. said Shadow

Oh damn, Now we'll have to wait for them. said Vector

They'll most likely be not very long Vector, just look at how empty the store is. said Luigi

Yea, but what could they possibly want from this store? asked Vector

Sweaters perhaps? suggested Amy as a joke

Knuckles walked out of the store with Boxing gloves with spikes on them and Shadow walked out of the store with a Smoking pipes, Tabaco, A small red and brown wooden box and an old looking book.

I didn't see this coming. said Charmy

I didn't think any of you would. said Shadow

I could understand Knuckles getting the Boxing gloves, But what's with all the fucking stuff you bought Shadow? asked Peach

It's all part of a crazy plan. said Shadow

Plan? what are you talking about? asked Peach

On nothing, it's really just a show piece, for the fire place. said Shadow

The group was getting nearer and nearer to store, but crowed side walks and minor shopping kept on getting in the way. This time the group was waiting for Luigi, Daisy, Rouge, Sonia and Tails to be done with shopping at a Sears.

You know I know we also here to shop, but I would at the very least wanna see where's Mega man, Roll ,Proto man and Bass are. said Mario

I agree, getting a move on would be nice, plus I wonder if Wanda might also be where the robots are too. said Espio

That's just wishful and unreal thinking Espio. said Shadow

My inner hidden sixth sense does not lie. said Espio

You know we could look around Sears, we might as well since we're here. said Manic

It's an idea, but I doubt many of are interested in buying anything here. said Charmy

I think i'll atleast take a look. said Blaze

1 minute later.

Look at all these christmas goodies! said Sonia

Oh you guys are back then, oh shit Blaze! said Sonic

After that, the group got another move on.

Back at the weapons store, Nobody died. How wonderful amiight? A long line was blocking an easy enterance into the weapons store. People were lineing up because Gamestop was selling all new games that were $40-60 for $25! You'd think that the big game fans Mario, Luigi, Sonic and few others would be all over that right? Well let's see what's going on then shall we? After all I am narrator who is narratoring a christmas story fucking 9 days after christmas.

Sonic, Mario, and Luigi noticed the weapons store, but at the same time noticed the long ass line blocking an easy enterance to the store.

What the hell's going over there? said Daisy

I wonder if everyone who opened gifts early and found our their gift was a sweater, is bringing the sweater in for good will. said Sonic

That's probably it. said Mario

Indeed Mario, I couldn't see it being anything else. said Blaze

I just don't think it could be any other reason but that either. said Charmy

Well of cource, we do need to use logic and be real here. said Silver

Well in any case, I'd say some of us could stay in here, while another some of us go into the store. said Sonic

Good idea Bro. said Manic

Sonic, Blaze, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Tails, and Knuckles attempted to make their way into the store. Getting past all those standing people, oh what fun!...Not! (#Wayne's world dvd for Xmas)

Everyone else who stayed behind talked and admired the city, but Manic saw a frightful sight. A sight that would make even the ghost of christmas future shocked in horror!

It was Sleet, Fang, Dingo, Wart and mother fucking Bowser!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time with friends can be like time with family.

Sleet, Fang, Dingo, Wart and mother fucking Bowser! weren't heading towards them, instead they made a hard left.

Phew, man. I didn't see that coming, like at all. said Manic

Que? said Amy

Ah don't worry about it Amy. I thought I saw like Bowser or something. said Manic

It looks like you did, you seemed pretty damn shocked. said Amy

Well... fuckers. said Manic

In the end they all made up with the robots and wanda (WOW HOW ANTI CLIMATIC AMIRIGHT?!)

Everybody was having a real good time that day, it was near sunset time and for whatever reason, everyone was watching Vector attempting to get the Gem in the Level "Sunset vista" from Crash bandicoot 1.

This whole area looks like my grandfather's house. said Wanda

What? asked Knuckles

Things are way different back in my world Knuckles, but yes even that is quite odd even by my standards. said Wanda

How does your grandpa get around his house if it's like the size of the buildings in sunset vista? asked Rouge

Not sure, Haven't seen him in a while. said Wanda

Oh for God's sake, I should try! said Daisy

C'mon Daisy! just let me have another 5 minutes! said Vector

You're sayng that as if I'm your mom, just pass me the controller. said Daisy

But Daisy... said Vector

10 minutes later

Atleast if I were in this place, Those Bats and lizard thingers could be shot with ease from me. said Mega man

Damn it! yelled Daisy

Why do you keep restarting the level? asked Charmy

Because when you die after a checkpoint the boxes previously destoryed are no longer destroyed. said Daisy

Well that's fucking dumb. said Shadow

Here, let me try. said Manic

15 mintues later

Well you did worse then Vector and Daisy. said Shadow

Well... err... said Manic

You tried. said Sonia

Here let me Try. said Peach

Good luck Peach, I reckon you'll do better than Daisy. said Manic

I HEARD THAT. SAID DAISY

Relax. said Manic

30 mins later

You just really can't get passed that the 3rd to last checkpoint without dying? said Amy

Well I guess so. said Peach

She did Better then Daisy, I saw that coming. said Manic

Well, fine whatever. Say Blaze? why don't you try? suggested Daisy

Blaze gave it her all. 23 minutes later...

Wait a minute, did you switch to "The lost city"? asked Sonic

Err well... I got the gem there didn't I? said Blaze

I can't say I'm surprised none of us noticed said Protoman

Ugh, Switch It back to Sunset vista, I'll try. said Bass

18 minutes later.

Bass Dropped the controller and stepped outside. Within 2 minutes of doing so. Snow had blasted around the area with a huge bang.

I'm assuming Bass charged up his blaster and then blasted a lot of...

Before Roll could finish another blast of snow happened.

Well I think that's enough Sunset vista for today. said Luigi

Yea I agree. said Mario

Who's ready for some dinner? asked Silver

After dinner was eaten everybody just went to bed or did there own thing. for Example

Tails and Espio were sitting by a bench not too far from the house, watching the snow fall in the dark with only a street lamp to light the area and give a nice ambience to the area. Very few cars passed by, Tails assumed this was because everybody had already gone home, or that people had little reason to go anywhere at this time.

That whole Sunset vista thing was... wow. said Espio

It really brought us together despite the hardships of the level's gem. said Tails

I know right. said Espio

"*Yawns. Man am I tired but atleast I'm not cold. I remember I waited for Sonic back in Diamond Dust zone for him to bring 50 rings. But that's sure as fuck not gonna happen now."

"What? when did that happen?" asked Espio

"In Sonic 3D blast, Twice actually. Diamond dust zone was cold man."

"Well I've never been to Diamond Dust zone, but Area is actually not too cold at all."

"Indeed, It's near by that beach where we reunited with Blaze back in the summer"

"That must explain why the area's so nice. We're pretty fucking lucky to have lot's of relaxing and fun areas for me, you and the rest of the group to enjoy."

IKr. said Tails

They stayed for a little bit to enjoy to mood of the area and watch the snow fall untill Tails noticed a Truck in the far distance to his left. The guys driving the truck seemed to be angry at one another and they were yelling too.

"What? where the hell did that come from?, Ah well, probably just someone doing his or her's job. I could see why those people are so mad right now, who would want to do a job like clearing snow of the road at a time like this?"

Tails and Espio simply stopped thinking about it and went on home.

Mario, Shadow and Knuckles were talking to each other back at the house in a recently installed room.

Shadow was smoking a pipe. "Uah!" he said as he raised the pipe with his mouth.

I though that pipe was for a show piece, Now you're smoking it? said Mario

Well hey, We all change our minds don't we? said Shadow

Good point but, don't start a bad habbit Shadow. said Mario

Well remember Mario, I bought this myself with me own money. said Shadow

Well, whatever then said Mario leaving the area.

Shadow turned around to the fire place and felt the warmth from the fire hit his body as he continued to smoke his pipe.

Knuckles spoke up and said "I should give you a monocle and a Top hat since you're now pipe smoking."

Shadow replied with a series of coughs and gags.

Damn son. said Waluigi

Oh well, guess not then. said Knuckles

This had to have been a dud! said Shadow

"Nah, You probably shouldn't be smoking I mean just look at yourself right now." said Knuckles

"Well what do I do with the pipe?"

"I don't know, Perhaps you could still use it as a show piece."

"Yea, good idea. I think I will just toss the Tabacao into the fire place"

Shadow grabed the box of Tabacao and threw it as hard as he could into the fire place. The flames roared with heat for 15 seconds before calming down. Knuckles and Shadow could hear Sonia's voice coming from the top floor.

"Jesus, Why the hell did it get so hot in this house?"

Don't worry about it Sonia! Just take it in! said Shadow

"Ok then Shadow, But damn that was some heat right there."

No worries Sonia! yelled Waluigi

Wait? is that Wario? asked Sonia

"You're quite Close with your guess! but don't worry about me being here though!"

Ugh, I'm too tired to care. said Sonia has she fell back asleep.

Well, you didn't really have to shout that you know. said Knuckles

"Well since you guys are now cool with me and Wario hanging around here. I felt I should interact a little more with you guys"

"Where is wario though?" asked Knuckles

He's back at the house trying to get the rent that these 2 guys owe us."

What? you guys allowed 2 random people into your house to stay there? said Shadow

"Well they have our trust, They've been in our house for like a year and few months now."

Just then, Roll, Blaze, Silver and Wanda walked in.

Oh, fancy seeing you here Wanda. said Waluigi

Well atleast you're not Wario. I know Mario and Sonic are cool with you and him hanging around them but... ugh! Something about Wario I just can't seem to trust! said Wanda

and for good reason too. said Knuckles

Say, who's the girl next to Silver? asked Waluigi

oh me? the name's Roll! Even though me, you and your brother have hardly interacted, I always thought better of you.

Heheheh, For good reason I'm sure?. said Waluigi

Well I'm not %100 sure on the reason, but still, you seem like an alright person. said Roll

You know, I don't recall ever seeing this room, like ever. said Silver

The Mario bros and Sonic installed this around September, but it looks like now it's finally getting some use. said Shadow

Ooo, there's even a window over there. said Blaze

Blaze walked towards the window and saw nothing but white.

Hmm, I guess the snow's blocking the view. said Blaze

Ah no worrries Blaze!, I'll clear it for you! said Waluigi

Within 6 minutes, Waluigi had cleared the snow blocking the window, and he even cleared the snow on the drive way.

Some, might be dreaming of a white Christmas, But I'm leaning towards more a safe one! said Waluigi entering the room.

That was nice of you to do Waluigi. said Wanda

"*yawns, indeed it was. Well I think I'm gonna hit the sack, See you all in the morning."

Luigi, Mario and Sonic were drinking tea at a table near by the fire place room, and had heard of Waluigi's doings.

Well I'll be. said Mario

Waluigi passed by the 3 of them, lifted his hat and said "Good Evening you 3" as he walked passed the Table

the 3 of them couldn't help but smile..

Christmas just seems to be such a damn great time, People seem to be nicer during Christmas time too. said Sonic

Even though Waluigi and Wario haven't been our enemies in a long time, I must say that you're quite right about that. said Mario

I Doubt Eggman, Bowser and the others are all that happy though. said Luigi

Well that's a given thing. said Mario.

Say guys? how about we join Shadow and Knuckles down by the fire place room?

Later...

I heard about Waluigi. said Luigi

Yea, He's really improved. Not only from 2 summers ago, which is given, But even from this summer too! I've come to really respect him...kinda. said Knuckles

What do you think about Wario and Waluigi currently Luigi? asked Blaze

"Well I've never truely had beef with Wario (Author's note: expect maybe in Mario and Wario since he had to remove the buckets on their heads, ya know? the buckets Wario placed) . But Waluigi? well yea, I guess he had improved. They both seem to have Mario and Sonic's respect, which is a good sign I must say". said Luigi

It's always nice seeing peace. I really do like seeing peace in this world. said Wanda

*yawns, man I'm tired, how bout you guys? asked Roll

I didn't think robots could get sleepy. said Mario

Good point Mario, but I guess it's just how things are. said Roll

Though unlike Us animals and or Humans, You robots don't have to sleep on a fucking bed like surface. said Silver

That's right Silver! Though i guess I'll just sleep BY the couch in the living room then. said Roll

Roll remained for a little bit as the others were still having a little short converstation.

I wonder what kind of bullshit plan Eggman or Bowser has in store this time of year? said Shadow

Lol so true... I bet eggman's gonna go on top of a building dressed as Santa and drop present shapped bombs while making some stupid ass Christmas jokes. said Blaze

Or perhaps Bowser will have some Goomba's dressed at reindeer and have them "mess" some things up. said Mario

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

Say what's this paper? asked Roll

What's that Roll? oh that! hey! it's my christmas 2012 wishlist! said Sonic surprised to see that it still existed.

What does it say? asked Knuckles

Pac man for the Atari 5200

Swagman for the Sega Saturn (it's a Europe only game!)

Panzer Dragoon Saga for the Saturn

NCAA college basketball 2k3 (Gamecube version only!)

Little Samson for the NES

Spud's adventure for the Game boy

Hilton Ultimate team play for the Playstation portable

Well this is pretty damn unrealistic don't ya think? asked Luigi

Yea, I was a very wishful thinking hedgehog during that time. said Sonic

Did you end up getting any of these? asked Shadow

Only Pac man Atari 5200, Spud's adventure and NCAA college basketball 2k3. The only reason I was able to get the NCAA game was because old man sanderson at goodwill didn't know what this was worth. said Sonic

After that, they all went to bed and slept, and dreamed, and tossed and turned and in some cases fall off the bed or in Peach's case, had to get up in the middle of the night to turn the heat up.

Amy, Mega man and Sonia were the first ones to wake up. They made their way into the kitchen only to see the blinds open and inturn see a shit ton of snow.

Wow, atleast the people hoping for a white chirstmas got ther wish it seems. said Sonia

You know I kinda feel bad for you guys. You all have to wear coats, scarfs and gloves in order to stay warm, but because I'm a robot, i don't need any of that. said Mega man

But mega man? wouldn't coldness somehow get to your motherboard? asked Amy

Well Dr light and Protoman have told me that it's possible, But it has not happened evne once and i've dealed with all kinds of cold/icy/snowy robot masters in my day.

I kinda wanna go outside for a sec. Perhaps the cold will wake me up properly. said Sonia

Good idea Sonia. said Amy

The 3 of them exited through the front door and found themselves in a rather snowy landscape.

Man it must of snowed hard last night. said Mega man looking around the area

Yea, does seem kinda unreal for our area. I hardly remember seeing a lot of snow like this in all the years i've been here. said Amy

Say, what the fuck is that truck doing over there? Sonia said as she pointed to her left.

It's seems like it's going kind of slow, yet it's so far away. said Mega man

It's probably nothing Sonia. said Amy

The 3 of them went back inside

But what was up with that truck? you might ask, well...

Should we really be pouring snow around here? The area doesn't look too busy. said Eggman

True True, but his truck isn't very mobile so that in itself limits us. said Fang

This will be great! Everybody's gonna have a hard ass time getting home because of the snow! and then the snow will then freeze to ice. This'll show people that christmas isn't really some holly jolly time of love that so many people make it out to be! said Eggman

This is all well and good, but what about something that'll Truely effect Mario or sonic? asked Dingo

oh them? Bowser, would you be so kinda and tell Dingo our little plan? said Doctor Eggman

Right, You see we've decided for the time being to target Wario and Waluigi. It's been quite some time since those bastards betrayed us. I think it's some we shove coal down their fucking stockings if you know what I mean. said Bowser

Sleet looked at him with a cringe on his face.

What? Oh fine I'll stop with those kinds of sayings. said Bowser

Right then, let's just get done with this whole snow bullshit. said Fang

Back in the house...

Say, where did Waluigi go? and isn't Wario supposed to be back? asked Espio

Author's note: Well fucking hell, didn't this take long? Ah well, not many people on even are aware I exist


End file.
